<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Law/Pregnant!F!Reader: A Dire Rescue by Chibitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728856">Law/Pregnant!F!Reader: A Dire Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami'>Chibitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario for soul-stealer-reaper on Tumblr, who requested: "Can I have a scenario for Law's wife getting kidnapped by some other pirates while she's pregnant. She killed them all with her dangerous power that the world government wants her dead at all cost. But the Maine's finds her when her water breaks and they are told to kill her and her child while she can't defend herself. Law and his crew finds her and the dead bodys of the Marines, but more marine are coming for back up."</p><p>I've only written a little bit about pregnancy stuff and my first time writing anything actually childbirth-related, so buckle your fuckles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Law/Pregnant!F!Reader: A Dire Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pregnancy is usually strenuous and complicated, but this was especially true in ____’s case. Ever since the news spread that the Surgeon of Death had a wife, she’d had a target on her back; when they discovered she was pregnant with his child, she’d gained the attention of even more Marines and pirates that were interested in kidnapping her for leverage against her husband. She hadn’t had to worry much, though--even though she was pregnant, she was still a formidable opponent (half the time she had been accosted, she had managed to defeat her kidnappers before Law ran to her aid). Now that she was in her third trimester though, her mobility wasn’t what it used to be and she was more vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>A small pirate crew had managed to ambush her while she was alone. The captain, known as Silent Tom, had managed to use his affinity for stealth to sneak aboard the Polar Tang while it was docked and had held a chloroform towel over ____’s mouth until she was unconscious. Two of his men helped carry her out and onto their own ship, and a few minutes after they were gone, Bepo had come into ____’s room to check on her; he smelled a faint trail of chemicals and a knocked-over chair, and he immediately ran to find Law. Something was terribly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>____ had woken up with her wrists tied together in front of her, and a group of starved pirates leering at her. “Whatever reason you have for kidnapping me, it’s not worth your heads,” she said calmly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and carefully felt around inside one of her shirtsleeves for a concealed knife she carried on her at all times, and Silent Tom scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” he replied. “After all, ever since the World Government found out you had Trafalgar Law’s baby inside of ya, your bounty grew pret-ty large.” He pointed a finger at ____’s swollen belly. “We’ll be at New Marineford in a few days. Until then, try not to make a racket.” He knelt down to cup her chin. “I won’t do anything to harm your little brat, but as far as I can tell, ya can deliver a baby with your lips sewn shut.” </p><p> </p><p>____ quickly cut the ropes tying her wrists and thrust the knife into Silent Tom’s neck. He clutched his throat in alarm and tried to call for his men in the next room, but no sound came out. He fell back onto the floor and quickly bled out, staining the floorboards with his blood. </p><p> </p><p>____ wiped a stray bit of Tom’s blood from her cheek, and winced as she felt her baby kick inside of her. She gently patted her stomach with her free hand. “I know, honey,” she said softly, “Lot of excitement. Just sit tight for me while Mommy clears this ship, okay? Then we’ll find our way back to Daddy…”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her large undercarriage, she was surprisingly stealthy. One by one, she managed to take out each of the Silent Pirates and toss their bodies overboard before any of the others had noticed something was wrong. She managed to find their navigator and before she disposed of him, she stole his Log Post and put it on her wrist. Once the last pirate was floating face-up in the ocean, she headed to the ship’s main deck to find the helm of the ship and make her way to the nearest island. There was a small DenDen Mushi on a table nearby, and she set it next to a small console by the steering wheel of the ship. She dragged a chair for her to sit on (steering a ship with swollen ankles can really wear you down), and dialed her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Law immediately picked up, expecting a ransom call from whoever had taken her. His breath caught when he heard her voice instead. “Hi, honey,” she said with a slightly weary voice. “We’re okay, for now; I took out the crew, so it’s just me on board. Well, <em>us </em>. They said my bounty’d increased and they were heading to New Marineford.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure you took them all out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! I counted the occupied hammocks in their sleeping quarters, and I double-checked by counting all the bodies in the water. It’s a small crew, just 8 people.” She glanced down at her Log Pose. “Just sit tight, I’m gonna head back to the island the Tang’s docked at. I’ve only been here for what, an hour or two? Can’t be too far--”</p><p> </p><p>She groaned in pain and doubled over as she felt something wet between her legs. “____? What’s happening?” Law’s voice was sharp and laced with concern. ____ looked down and felt a small trickle of liquid between her legs</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>shit </em>,” she muttered. She held the receiver against her ear. “Uh, change of plans, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to steer. I think my water just broke.” She took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair as the contraction subsided. “Honey, would you do me a favor and take the Tang out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already heading towards you at top speed,” Law replied quickly. “Your contractions should only be about ten minutes apart. If you can manage it, try to anchor the ship so you don’t drift any further; after that, lie down and try to relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, relax,” she said to herself. She slowly rose up and took another deep breath. “Just relax, out on the ocean by myself, having fucking contractions. Okay, okay.” Thankfully, the Silent Pirate’s ship was a bit more modern than your average vessel. There was a button near the steering wheel that automatically raised and lowered the anchor. ____ pressed it and saw a large metal weight sink into the water off the starboard side of the ship, and held the DenDen Mushi back to her ear. “Okay, anchor’s lowered. You want me to give you signs of where I am location-wise?” She peered down at the Log Pose before he could respond. “Looks like the nearest island is to my...southwest. It’s still locked onto the last island they were on, so...yeah, I’m southwest of where you guys are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Law replied. “Find somewhere to lie down, and take the DenDen Mushi with you. Stay on the line with me, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she replied, carefully picking up the DenDen Mushi and waddling to the captain’s quarters. As she was about to go inside, she saw a large shape on the horizon heading towards the Silent Pirate’s ship. “Shit, you’re already here? How fast can that rusty tub go--”</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off as she saw the ship’s large white sails, emblazoned with the symbol of the World Government. “Fuck,” she muttered. “ <em>Fuck, </em>of all fucking times for the Marines to show up…”</p><p> </p><p>“____, do <em>not </em>engage them,” Law ordered firmly. “Find somewhere relatively comfortable to hide.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like a small-sized ship,” she protested. “I’ll just ambush them and take them out one-by-one like with--”</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>No. </em>This isn’t an insult to your abilities, and I am not asking you--I am telling you. For the sake of our child, find a place to hide. If you have a contraction in the middle of a fight, you’re going to lose. If worse comes to worse and they find you, surrender. Your bounty says they want you dead <em>or </em>alive, so if you placate them and show you don’t pose a threat, they’re likely to just take you in.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what then? You gonna storm the Marine’s stronghold and rescue us? Even <em>you </em>can’t take on all of the Marines there, Trafalgar!”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing you’re both alive and imprisoned is better than you two being dead. I’ll find a way to rescue you. Just listen to me. <em>Please. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>____  hesitated at the quiet desperation in her husband’s voice. “...I’ll find somewhere to hide,” she said quietly. “I’m s--” She inhaled quickly as she felt another contraction. “I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, ____.”</p><p> </p><p>____ made her way inside the captain’s quarters and found a large ornate closet. She moved a few pairs of shoes out of the way, set the DenDen Mushi down next to her, closed the doors, and took a deep breath. “I’m hidden,” she whispered. “Don’t respond, I’m trying to stay as quiet as possible. Just get here soon, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She heard the Marine ship lower its anchor as a few soldiers boarded the ship. “Silent Tom’s nowhere to be found,” one of them called out. “Oh, jeez…” The Marines’ footsteps traveled to the side of the ship where ____ had tossed their bodies.overboard. “Shit, I thought Tom said he had her restrained. She really killed them all?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you expect? She’s the Mistress of Death,” another Marine replied. “But the order stays. Find her and take her back to New Marineford.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t she due soon? We first heard she got knocked up about nine months ago,” a younger Marine asked. “What do we do if she has the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“If she did, we’d hear it crying,” an older, gruff voice cried. “Newborns are good at two things: making a mess and making a lot of noise. You hear any baby? Besides, our orders about the kid are the same whether or not it’s born yet. She’s wanted dead or alive, the kid is just wanted dead. Either way, we do what we have to.”</p><p> </p><p>The Marines began to search the ship for her, and ____’s blood ran cold at their words. She felt another contraction and held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any noise. After it subsided, she carefully reached for the DenDen Mushi. “Law, you need to get here <em>now, </em>” she whispered through gritted teeth. “They don’t want to take our baby in alive, and I’m not surrendering to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only five minutes away,” Law said, hiding the panic in his voice. “Do what you have to and hold out until then. I won’t let them kill either of you.”</p><p> </p><p>____ gently set the DenDen Mushi back down and gripped her small concealed dagger in her hands. She listened for where the Marines were, closing her eyes and utilizing her Observation Haki to find their exact position. They had split up, and one was heading into the captain’s quarters. She waited until he was only inches from the closet door and quickly swung it open before clamping a hand over his mouth and stabbing him repeatedly in the throat to keep him from making noise. He slumped onto the floor, and she moved to find another hiding place in the room; if the other Marines saw their comrade’s corpse in front of the closet, it’d be easy to deduce where she was. </p><p> </p><p>She crept forward and hid behind a plush loveseat, and closed her eyes to use her Observation Haki again. There weren’t any Marines on the port side of the ship, since they had started their search on that side. If she was quick, she could hide near the helm and wait there for Law to arrive with less risk of being caught--if she was quick. </p><p> </p><p>____ gently stroked her belly. “I can do this. We’ll get out of here sweetie, I promise,” she whispered. She carefully pushed herself up and quietly made her way out of the captain’s quarters, and quickly scanned the area around her for any Marines. Once she saw the coast was clear, she crept across the deck and hid inside the area next to the steering wheel, taking advantage of the thick wooden railing that surrounded the helm on three sides. It was only tall enough to hide her presence if she crouched down, and she found herself squatting as she waited for Law’s ship to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>The next few minutes felt like hours as she waited for any sign that the Polar Tang was nearby, and her next contraction came much sooner than the last ones. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and she clenched her fists so hard her fingernails dug into her palms. This one lasted three times as long, and she tried to steady her breathing. She heard one of the Marines yell for the others after they discovered their comrade’s body. “Shit, she got Commander Collins, she’s here!” Two Marines ran into the captain’s quarters. “There’s gotta be a way to find her...Wait…”</p><p> </p><p>The Marines were quiet for a moment. “Shit, her water must’ve broke,” the younger Marine said. “She’s having the kid right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“And good for us-- she’s left a trail,” the older voice added. “Just follow the drops and we’ll find out where she’s gone!”</p><p> </p><p>____’s eyes widened as she looked behind her. Sure enough, she had still been leaking a bit and had left a small trail of fluid as she made her way across the deck. She heard the Marines’ footsteps getting closer. <em>Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>She tried to maneuver around so that she could face the way she’d come in, only to see a rifle aimed at her face. <em>Shit. </em></p><p> </p><p>“H-hands above your head,” the younger Marine ordered in a voice that cracked slightly. From the way he looked, he couldn’t have been older than 20. “No funny business, now…” ____ complied, and tried to play to the young Marine’s sympathy. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, my hands are up,” she said, adding a small quiver in her voice. “See? I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me. You w-wouldn’t hurt a new mama, right?” She glanced down at her stomach, and back at the boy with pleading eyes. The Marine eyed her pregnant belly and swallowed nervously. “You know, I haven’t even come up with a name yet,” she confessed. “What’s your name, son?”</p><p> </p><p>The young Marine’s hands trembled as he held his rifle. “It’s A-Aito,” he replied meekly. </p><p> </p><p>“What a wonderful name,” ____ replied with a warm smile. “That’d be a good name if he’s a boy, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Aito didn’t respond, and he continued to hold his rifle. “P-Put your hands behind your back,” he ordered. “You don’t have anywhere to run.”</p><p> </p><p>The older Marine appeared behind him and glared at him. “Don’t sound like such a chickenshit when you’re apprehending someone,” he scolded. “She’s a pirate, and she needs to submit to our authority. You think that sounds authoritative?” He lowered his rifle to ____’s stomach. “He’ll pat you down for weapons and then cuff you,” he ordered. “Try to escape, and I’ll make sure your baby joins my commander.”</p><p> </p><p>____’s jaw clenched, but she complied. Aito carefully patted her up and down, but in his inexperience he failed to feel the dagger hidden in her sleeve. The area around them felt strange to ____ all of a sudden, and it seemed the world had a strange tint to it--almost as if it were covered in a bluish film. The corners of ____’s lips twitched as she realized what was happening, but she kept herself from smiling in front of the Marines. As he lowered his rifle to reach for a pair of handcuffs, his eyes widened and his skin turned white. He raised a shaking hand to point at something behind his partner. “S-Sir, i-i-it’s---”</p><p> </p><p>“Spit it out, goddammit,” the older Marine interrupted. He turned his head slightly, but kept a trained hand on his rifle. “You shitting your pants at the sight of a seagull or some--”</p><p> </p><p>“SHAMBLES!”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, ____ found herself on the deck of the Polar Tang in Bepo’s arms. The sound of a gunshot startled her as the older Marine fired his rifle, but she had managed to escape just in time; the bullet shot through the deck of the Silent Pirates’ ship, and the older Marine cursed while Aito jumped back in fear. “Take her to the medical bay,” Law barked, and Bepo nodded. He picked her up bridal style and jumped into the hatch leading inside the ship. Shachi and Penguin were waiting inside to set her up with the proper medical equipment for labor, while the rest of the crew was with Law above them. </p><p> </p><p>Law quickly Shambled the Marines’ rifles, as well as their bodies. He and the rest of the remaining Heart Pirates boarded the ship and swiftly killed the remaining Marines, with the exception of one to send a message back to the World Government. Aito appeared to be the lucky survivor, though given the butchered bodies of his fellow Marines around him, he didn’t feel lucky in the slightest. Law knelt down and roughly gripped Aito’s shambled body by the hair (which, thanks to how his body had been rearranged, was attached to his hip). “Go back to your superiors and tell them that no matter how many men they send after my family that from now on, <em>all </em>of them will die,” he said with cold fury. “And give them these.” He reached into the bodies of the other Marines and took out each of their hearts, and then took Aito’s as well. “If I hear that another group of Marines is after them, you’ll join the rest of your group in Hell. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Aito nodded meekly, tears streaming down his cheeks as Law dropped the hearts at the young Marine’s feet in a pile. Law restored Aito’s mismatched body and made his way onto the Polar Tang. “H-How am I supposed to get back to New Marineford?” he squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my problem,” Law replied bluntly. He and his crew went inside, and the Polar Tang quickly submerged. The Surgeon of Death sprinted to the medical bay and ordered his crew to prepare all the necessary materials they’d need to deliver his child. He quickly washed his hands and before he put on a pair of gloves, he walked to the bed his wife was laying in. Sweat was forming on her brow and thanks to the IV Shachi had set up for her, her eyelids were half-open. She saw him and her face broke into a relieved smile.</p><p> </p><p>“About time,” she murmured quietly. He gently squeezed her hand. “I wasn’t sure how much longer I could hold out before--” She felt another contraction and gripped Law’s hand roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just breathe,” Law said gently. There was a small tremor in his voice as he looked at his wife. The woman he loved was safe. His child was safe. He knew he’d be able to save her, of course, but...in the back of his mind, he was terrified that he’d lose the two most precious treasures in his life. When she let go of his hand, he quickly put on a pair of gloves and a sanitary mask. The rest of his crew followed suit and the Heart Pirates got to work delivering Law’s child. After a close encounter with death, it was time to bring a new life into the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>